


Fuck You, Watson

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is hurt, even if he's a dumbass, she helps him, yuri finds out Peter is spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Peter groans.  "Sounds 'bout right," He says.  "And you're supposed ro reply with 'Fuck you Watson,' by the way."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe
Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Fuck You, Watson

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good frienship

uri walks around the seemingly empty shipping yard, gun drawn just in case. They'd gotten multiple reports of gunshots and someone believe even they saw Spider-Man on the scene. Naturally Yuri has volunteered to check it out. So far the only thing she had seen so far was just a couple bullet indents in a couple of the containers and some planks strewn about, probably from destroyed crates and boxes. She's about to call it a day and leave when something bright red, that isn't a container, catches her attention. As she creeps closer she sees blue too. In fact, it looks hell-of-a lot like a leg.

"Hello?"

Getting closer it's staring to look more and more familiar. Now that she thinks bout it, it kinda looks like Spuder-Man laying on the ground, face down.

"Spider-Man?"

He doesn't respond, still lieing motionless in front of her. She crouches down next to him, putting the gun away now that it's clear there is no threat. She tries shaking him. When that doesn't work she turns him onto his back, grimacing at the wet, dark red right above the mask's slightly cracked eye and the small puddle of red on the concrete.

She checks his pulse and is relieved to find a steady heartbeat. She sits there for a few seconds debating what to do next until she decides it's probably a good idea to check the extent of his injuries, even if she doesn't like the idea of unmasking him. Especially when he's unconsious. She supposes it's better she found him instead of someone else.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She murmurs to herself before she peels the mask off, cringing at how the material sticks to the skin around the blood. As far as her knowledge goes, it looks worse than it actually is. She does wonder how long he's been lying there.

He looks awfully young, something twists in her stomach thinking about how long he's been doing this and how young he must've been then.

"Spider-Man, can you hear me?" She asks, gently clapping his cheek.

Before long she hears a quiet groan. Spider-Man's eyes flutter before opening. He blinks a few times before his eyes sees her, albeit a little unfocused. "Yuri?"

"You're lucky no-one else found you."

He sighs loudly, bringing his hand to his face only to realize the mask is gone. His eyes widen in panic, but Yuri comes to the rescue. "It's here, calm down," She says waving it in front of his face. "Oh," He mumbles quietly. "T'was bound to happen some time, right?" He says. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She replies.

He raises his hand to shake hers, something that looks quite awkward with him still lying on the ground. "Peter Parker," He tells her with a smile. 

"Well, Peter" She says, looking him over agiain. "It looks like you took one hell of a hit here." 

Peter laughs weakly. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," He says. "M' head 's killing me."

"You probably have a concussion." She states.

Peter groans. "Sounds 'bout right," He says. "And you're supposed ro reply with 'Fuck you Watson,' by the way."

She rolls her eyes. "Think you can stand?" She asks. "You're not too injured, right?"

Getting him back on his feet proved to be harder than it should've been. he's apparantly heavier than he looks. Once he's on his feet again he's immediatley swaying at his feet. Suddenly, he gasps, clasping his hand over his mouth. "Shit," He mutters before his stomach is emtying it's contents onto the ground. He's vuagely aware of Yuri holding him so he doesn't fall over. It hurts. Everything hurts and aches and all he wants to do is lay down and never get up, but he's certain Yuri would never allow that.

"You okay?" She asks when he's done heaving.

"Yeah..."

They stand there for a few seconds until Peter is able to catch his breath. His head is still swimming, but the neausia has calmed to a livable level.

"Is there anywhere I can take you?" She asks. "I don't think you should be swinging anywhere right now."

"Yeah, there's somewhere."

"Great, my car is parked right over there." Getting to the car is easier than both of them expected. It did however involve a bit of limping and unsteadu feet., but it was almost worth it as Peter slumps into the backseat and they drive away. "Just don't pass out on me back there," Yuri says amused, glancing at him from the rearview mirror.

"I can't promise anything."

Yuri snorts. It might be best to keep the conversation going though. Just to make sure.

"What happened, exactly?" She asks. 

Peter groans. "I got distracted," He replies. "It never usually happens, but..." He trails off.

"Happens to the best of us."

"Guess you're right."

They make smalltalk for the rest of the trip. Peter throwing some of his dumber jokes at her that she pretends to laugh at. Pretend being a strong word when you consider her fake laughther.

"We're here Spider-Boy."

There's a long sigh from the backseat. "You're just trying to make me mad, but I won't let it get to me."

She drapes a blanket she has in the back seat over his shoulders to not draw any anwanted attetion considering the colorful spandex suit he's wearing right now. Going up the elevator is easy, even though Peter's head does spin just a bit as it starts going up. It takes him a second to remember the number to the apartment, but the moment the door opens Yuri knows it's the right one.

"Peter?"

Peter smiles sheepisly at the ginger haired woman standing in the doorway. "Hi, MJ," He says to her.

She looks him over. "What happened to you?" She asks ushering them inside.

"It's a long story," He says. "You're going to think it's funny--"

"Oh yeah," She says. "Because every time I hear that my boyfriend Is hurt I'm heavily amused," She says, unamused.

She sits him down on the couch and turns to Yuri with her hand out to shake. "Mary Jane Watson, Peter's girlfriend," She says, smiling at her. Yuri takes her hand and firmly shakes it. "Captain Yuri Watanabe, NYPD," She greets her. "I work with your, uh, boyfriend."

Mary Jane's face lights up. "Peter has told me about you!" She says. "He's lucky to have you on his side, but I'm sorry you have to deal with him so much."

Yuri snorts. "Yeah, he's annoying," She replies.

"And narrates himself," Mary Jane adds.

A scoff comes from behind her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well, he's out of your hair now," She says. "I'll take care of him now."

"Great," Yuri says, turning towards the door. "I'll see you later, Spider-Man."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - Maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
